A Story About A bully
by RainbowFlyer73
Summary: this is a short story that i made for English, but because it may make for a good fanfic i decided to post it, please dont hate, i made this story of how i feel somtime but no one has notice yet, hope you enjoy


BTW this is ment for a kids book, we were writing this as a kid book for the unit were in, i write alot better

The Story of Rainbow_Flyer

There was once a pony by the name of Rainbow_Flyer. She was a shy mare with a mane of light green. She had beautiful blue eyes, and a lime green fur coat.

This pony has always dreamed of doing something that everypony would remember her name by, but because of a pony that was called Rainbow Dash, all her dreams dashed away. Every night she would dream of dashing to the rescue of something or daring her way into problems and fixing them, but when she did attempt those dreams out of her sleep Rainbow Dash was always around to gather all the attention.

Her mom once told Rainbow_flyer that every pony has their day, those words still stick to that shy, silent mare every day.

One day when Rainbow_flyer was roaming around when she ran into Rainbow Dash and a few other rude ponies. The ponies saw Rainbow_flyer and laughed at her.

She was so repentant that she ran away from the rank of ponies. The shy pony took off to the skies. She flew through the navy blue skies.

Then she landed on a cloud, and looked out to the endless blue skies. She looked down to the ground and frowned. "Dejected" she said, in a sad voice, "what did I ever do to them?"

A few moments passed when another shy mare, that is older the Rainbow_flyer, flew up to a cloud and landed on a cloud. She looked over Ponyvill and just stared at it.

Rainbow_flyer wondered why she was up there and flew over to the yellow mare. She asked "excuse me but are you ok?" The shy yellow mare replied in a quiet voice "yes." Rainbow_flyer sat next to the yellow mare, and asked "May I ask what is your name?" The shy yellow mare replied "My…My name is Fluttershy." Rainbow_flyer said "I'm Rainbow_flyer, you probably never herd of me but instead you herd of the pony Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy replied "Why is she your sister?" Rainbow_flyer couldn't believe that somepony would think that Rainbow Dash was her sister, she replied, "A pony that mean would never be related to a pony like me." Fluttershy felt her pain, when she was a filly she was also bullied.

Fluttershy told the young sad mare," I know how you feel, I was too bullied when I was a young filly, but some pony told me that someday, everypony has her day, as will you, to shine and stand up to your bully." The young green mare looked up to the older yellow pony and said "But your older than me how were you bullied?" "Rainbow_flyer, you are not the only one to be bullied, there's mean ponies out there that find enjoyment of making fun of other ponies, they will never stop if you stand up to them, witch you will do, I believe in you flyer, you shouldn't be bullied for being the pony you are."

The next day Rainbow_flyer was going to school when the mean, Rainbow Dash came up and looked at her in the face and said "What are you doing here? I thought you would be up in a cloud, hiding again." The young green mare replyed,"Rainbow, you need to think before you speak, do you know how you are making other ponies feel? You and what you say are hurting us more that you think." Rainbow Dash, stunned at the little pony standing her ground replied," You and what army are going to stop me?"

Rainbow_flyer was scared now, because she thought she was all alone, but then a pony said, "This one!" It was a gray mare with a wall eyed stare. She walked up and said said, "we are all different, we aren't like you Rainbow Dash, we aren't all as athletic, smart, or fast as you, but we are happy for being the pony we are."

The this moment a gather of ponies formed a circle around the three ponies." When Rainbow Dash saw the gray mare with the messed up eye she thought for a moment, she relized that what she was doing was completely wrong. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think what I was saying to you made you feel this bad." Rainbow Dash apologized. Rainbow Dash Started to cry. "I'm.. I'm so sorry. Rainbow_flyer has never seen Rainbow Dash act like this before.

A few days passed and Rainbow_flyer and Rainbow Dash became good friends, and Rainbow Dash never bullied again.


End file.
